dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trunks
'''Trunks is the first child and son of Vegeta and Bulma,Dragon Ball Comic Chapter 334''Dragon Ball Z'' TV Animation Episode 122''Dragon Ball Kai'' TV Animation Episode 57 the grandson of King Vegeta, Dr. Brief, and Panchy, the nephew of Tarble, and the older brother of Bura.Dragon Ball Comic Chapter 518 His best friend is Son Goten and his girlfriend is Mye.Resurrection 'F' Appearance Personality Relationships Bulma Vegeta Son Goten Mye Trunks Abilities and Power Techniques * : Transformations Super Saiyan History Past Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Goku and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the battle against Majin-Boo, on his mother's birthday on a cruise liner, it was crashed by the God of Destruction Beerus. In a battle against him, Trunks and Goten did Fusion to combat him because he got angry for not being able to eat pudding because Boo ate it all. After being thrown into the water as Gotenks, Tenshinhan assisted him and Goten, and upon boarding the ship, Trunks witnessed Beerus slapping his mother. Suddenly, his father, Vegeta, got angry and attacked the god but the latter was unharmed and he then wanted to destroy the Earth because Vegeta was not the Super Saiyan God, but Goku appeared.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku then summoned Shenron with the Dragon Balls and asked the secret to the Super Saiyan God and was informed that it required six righteous Saiyans, so Trunks helped with the other present Saiyans and Videl who was pregnant. With their help, Goku was able to become the Super Saiyan God and faced Beerus. Trunks watched with the others as Goku fought the god. In the conclusion of their battle, Goku did not defeat the god but Beerus decided to spare Earth and left for home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later at Capsule Corporation, Trunks and the Pilaf Gang were receiving a lesson on parallel worlds from their tutor. After she explained what a parallel world was, she realized the textbook was from a curriculum at Wise University. She then began a lesson on arithmetic.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Sometime later before eating lunch, a time machine appeared and Trunks revealed the person inside looked like himself and it was revealed he was Trunks from the future, someone the Pilaf Gang thought was an illegitimate child. Trunks and the others watched as Goku sparred with Trunks to test his power.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Shortly after in Capsule Corporation, after Trunks explained what happened in his world with Babidi and Goku-Black, Trunks was with the Pilaf Gang when Adult Trunks noticed him and asked if he was a Super Saiyan. After Trunks confirmed he was, Adult Trunks told Trunks to protect his friends and family because it was important. After Adult Trunks left, Trunks commented Mye did not look good but became disappointed when he realized she was n love him Adult Trunks. At CC Restaurant at 6, while eating dinner, Trunks noticed Mye fascination with Adult Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Trunks and Adult Trunks beat Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and the Pilaf Gang in a video game. Trunks asked Adult Trunks if he enjoyed the game, so Adult Trunks agreed, saying he had not played a video game in a while. Suddenly, Beerus destroyed a controller out of anger, and Trunks said it was his third one and if he was going to get upset, he should not play. Mye complimented Big Trunks for being good at games, but Big Trunks said Trunks did more work. Trunks then played the video game with the Pilaf Gang. The next morning, an exhausted Trunks greeted his mother and she realized he stayed up all night playing video games, and she then told him to wash his face.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Later that day, Trunks helped collect enough fuel for the time machine with the Pilaf Gang. Trunks was outside with Bulma and the Pilaf Gang when Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were leaving in the time machine to go to the future.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 A while later, Trunks was boxing when the time machine returned, so Trunks informed Bulma and the others. After getting the grown-ups, Vegeta and Goku appeared while injured. After Goku and Vegeta ate Senzu, Trunks listened as Goku and Vegeta discussed their plans before heading back to the future the next day.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 Peaceful World Arc Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Trunks vs. Idasa *Trunks vs. Son Goten *Trunks and Goten (as Mighty Mask), No.18, Mr. Satan, Jewel, and Kiela (Battle Royale) Trivia *If he were reincarnated, Toriyama said he would want to be Trunks but not Trunks with a "painful past."Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Toriyama said Trunks is fashionable. *Trunks's hobby is playing video games. *Trunks's favorite food is yakiniku. *Trunks's favorite vehicle is a sports air car. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters